guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drakkar Lake
Description Exits Towns and Outposts *Sifhalla (North-East) Explorable areas *Sepulchre of Dragrimmar (North-West) *Norrhart Domains (South-East) *Varajar Fells (South-South-West) NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Marduc Snakeslayer ** 20 Tanni Silvermane *Norn Hunting Party NPCs ** 20 Mandof ** 20 Wiglaf ** 20 Durdan Cliffjumper ** 20 Sonya the Crimson ** 20 Gafir Yogsson ** 20 Ion Thomsson ** 20 Ruven ** 20 Valka Beastcrusher *Various: ** 20 Kilroy Stonekin ** 24 Outrunner Remlok ** 20 Budger Blackpowder ** 24 Sage Bollnar ** 20 Hogni Truthseeker ** 24 Dwarf Miners Bestiary Monsters Centaurs * 20 Modniir Berserker * 20 Modniir Hunter * 20 Modniir Priest * 20 Modniir Shaman Elementals * 24 Frozen Elemental * 28 Avalanche * 24 Chilling Wisp Giants * 28 Jotun Skullsmasher * 28 Jotun Bloodcurdler * 28 Jotun Bladeturner * 28 Jotun Mindbreaker Nightmares * 15, 20 Scourge Vaettir * 15, 20 Shadow Vaettir * 15, 20 Mist Vaettir Dwarves * 24 Stone Summit Carver * 24 Stone Summit Crusher * 24 Stone Summit Herder * 24 Stone Summit Ranger * 24 Dolyak Master * 24 Stone Summit Healer * 24 Stone Summit Gnasher * 24 Stone Summit Arcanist * 24 Stone Summit Sage Wurms * 24 Frost Wurm Others * 24 Savage Nornbear Bosses *Centaur ** 24 Koren Wildrunner (Crippling Shot) *Elemental ** 28 Myish, Lady of the Lake (Onslaught) *Jotun ** 28 Chieftan Ulgrimar Gnash (Skull Crack) (Only during the "The Big Unfriendly Jotun" quest) ** 28 Lann Browsmasher (Skull Crack) (Only during the "Nornhood" quest) *Nightmare ** 24 Nulfastu Earthbound (Lyssa's Aura) *Stone Summit ** 28 Dvalinn Stonebreaker (Cleave) (Only during the "In the Service of Revenge" quest) *Wurm ** 28 Jormungand (Earthshaker) Pets *5 Mountain Eagle *5 Polar Bear *5 Rabbit (not tameable) *5 White Moa Quests Notes *There is a small cave in Drakkar Lake with a Rabbit in front of it.If you follow him, he will lead you inside the cave, where the rabbits will attack you while approximately 30 Vaettirs will spawn at one moment around the cave with a boss, Nulfastu Earthbound . They are not very tough as they are only levels 15-20.(Very Alice in Wonderland-like following the white rabbit down into a "hole.") *There is a Stone Summit settlement to the south-west of the Wolf Shrine with over 50 Stone Summit enemies led by Dvalinn Stonebreaker. *There are about 220 monsters if you do not trigger any pop-ups. However, a normal vanquish run may be over 400 enemies. *There is a giant dragon under the ice, which can be seen on the map. This creature is the most likely source of the power that stole Jora's ability to turn into a bear and corrupted her brother. It is suspected to be one of the Ancient Dragons along with Primordus. *When clearing the zone for Norn reputation, talking to Kilroy Stonekin spawns another 15-20 Stone Summit in the caves. Trivia *Drakkar is the name of viking longships. *The part where you follow the rabbit into the cave is most likely a reference to the Killer Rabbit scene from Monthy Python: Holly Grail movie. Category:Far ShiverpeaksCategory:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)